Cheerleader
by JadeMoxie
Summary: Seth is always hitting on the new female wrestler, so Dean accidently comes to her rescue back stage one night. Of course he had to make a sexist suggestion about having his own personal cheerleader when Seth ran away. But it backfired, but in a good way. One Shot.


_Seth is always hitting on the new female wrestler, so Dean accidently comes to her rescue back stage one night. Of course he had to make a sexist suggestion about having his own personal cheerleader when Seth ran away. But it backfired, but in a good way. One Shot._

 _ **This idea came to me and I couldn't get it out of my head.**_

Jade's POV

"So where are you from? Heaven?" _Oh, God. Could he possibly be ANY more lame? That was the WORST pickup line I've EVER herd._ "Yeah, I'm a ghost. I died 15 years ago, like that pickup line."

 _One week tell I can see Dean Ambrose finally punch that smug look off of Rollins face. Rollins was hitting on me AGAIN, you would think he'd get the hint when I said 'Not interested' the first time he asked me out. I hate when a guy thinks he's better than everyone else. Just because he's the authorities lapdog doesn't mean everyone should aromatically bow to his will._

"I could show you a really good time. I know you'd just love to be seen with me, having dinner maybe some dancing." He looked so smug. _I got to say I'm extremely proud of myself. I managed to get through that comment without puking, only a little gagging. Does this guy even know what the word 'no' means? Because I'm five seconds away from putting my fist in his face myself, consequents be dammed._ "Is this scumbag bothering you, Darlin'?" Dean walked up behind Rollins.

 _You should have seen Rollins face. He looked like he'd seen a ghost. I have NEVER been happier to see a man in my entire life. Rollins literally jumped behind me. Can you believe that? Dean on the other hand was just casually eating his popcorn, like he didn't just scare the shit out of him._ "Where'd you get the popcorn from?" _Okay so maybe that wasn't the wittiest comeback, but seeing all that buttery goodness was making me hungry._ "Where everyone gets their popcorn, sweetheart. The concessions stand." He smirked. _Surprisingly I kinda liked his smirk._

"Obviously, but how did you get through the crowd without being mugged for autographs?" _I couldn't help myself when he held out the bucket for me._ "Want some, sugar?" _I of course, was completely cool about it._ "Hell yeah." _okay maybe not all THAT cool, but at least I didn't rip his arm off._

 _Don't judge me, I haven't eaten since lunch yesterday. My room mates don't want ANY surgery goodness anywhere near them._ "Dam. You really do love popcorn." He laughed at me. _How rude._ "Don't blame me. My room mates hate when I eat anything that has any fat or sugar. They think they might get fat just watching me eat. Okay so their not THAT bad, but they still wont let me around anything surgery or fatty." _I looked back in his bucket for more popcorn but there wasn't any left, oops._

"Dam, that must suck." He chuckled. _Do men really chuckle, or was it just a laugh?_ "You don't even know the half of it, they wont even let me have stake. they say I cant have anything that has blood dripping from it. Hum stake." _He actually made me laugh, I cant believe it not even two minuets ago I was so pissed off at Rollins I was about to punch him in the face now I'm laughing with Dean Ambrose. Thinking of Rollins made me realize that the cowered was still behind me._

"Oh, so you'll laugh with this street rat but not go to dinner with me?" Rollins snapped at me. _What an ass._ Just as Dean was going to take a step forward I said _._ "Hun, I'd rather eat out of the _Garbage_ , then go to the finest restraint in Paris with _you_!" _That defiantly got Dean bellowing with laughter. And when I say 'bellowing' I mean he was laughing so hard he through his head back and started shaking. Like Santa's belly laugh_.

"You little…" He kept glaring at me. "What's wrong Seth? Cant handle the truth?" _I cant believe he was gonna call me a bitch. What a dick. And yeah I can see the irony in calling him a dick when he didn't even call me a bitch._ "You deserve each other. Your both lunatics." I couldn't help but smile after I said. "Yeah, but I put the hot in psychotic." _Dean and I laughed while Rollins walked away. And that is how I FINALY got rid of Rollins._

"Uh. The nerve of that guy." _oops did I say that out loud? Man I didn't know even know that thoughts could be sarcastic._ "Yeah, you deserve better than to have to talk to trash like that" Dean said rapping his arm around my shoulder. "Lets go get some more popcorn." He started pulling me away.

Dam that man knows the way straight to my heart. *Sigh* "Sorry. Can't. I have to get ready for my match. Rain check?" He smiled. "Or you could always make it up to me. You could cheer me on in my match against Seth. We can piss him off, and I can get my own personal cheerleader, all at the same time."

"Personal Cheerleader, huh? ... Ok but just remember you said that." I walked away before he could reply. _All I could think about during my match was what Dean said. I still won the match even with my head in the clouds witch just proves that I need to be in better matches with real Wrestlers not these supermodel wannabes. Don't get me wrong some of these woman can fight, but most of them are just models waiting for their big break._

NEXT WEEK

~ RIGHT BEFORE DEAN AND SETHS MATCH~

Jade's Cheerleader outfit; black DA cutoff shirt, black skirt, some black tennis shoes, and some dark red lipstick.

The song she comes out to is Cheerleader (Felix Jaehn Remix)

Dean's POV

Shit. That's all I could think when Jade came out to the ring wearing what looks like a DA Cheerleaders outfit. I couldn't believe it. What's worse she almost made me swallow my tongue, coming out in that sexy little outfit.

 _ **She was doing some kinda cheer moves that I haven't seen since I went to high school.**_

When I need motivation  
My one solution is my queen  
'Cause she stay strong (Yeah yeah)

She is always in my corner  
Right there when I want her  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone

 _ **I was even more surprised when more cheerleaders came out in the same outfits. The only thing different was they didn't have my logo on their cut off shirts. But most shocking of all was they were doing the same dance movies. Which means they had to have practiced.**_

And they say  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

She walks like a model  
She grants my wishes like a genie in a bottle (Yeah yeah)

 _ **She did the I dream of genie hand gesture. They even got a close up of her doing the rabbit noses twitch.**_

'Cause I'm the wizard of love  
And I got the magic wand  
All these other girls are tempting  
But I'm empty when you're gone

And they say  
Do you need me?  
Do you think I'm pretty?  
Do I make you feel like cheating?  
And I'm like no, not really cause

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her  
Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader  
She is always right there when I need her

 _ **She started flipping down the ramp going higher and higher till she got to the edge of the ring and flipped over the top rope. Fuck, that's hot.**_

 _ **When she landed in the ring she landed in a split all the way to the floor. Fuck, I don't know she could get even hotter then she already was.**_

She gives me love and affection

Baby did I mention, you're the only girl for me  
No I don't need a next one  
Mama loves you too, she thinks I made the right selection  
Now all that's left to do  
Is just for me to pop the question

 _ **The Jumbo-Tron turned to a clip of Dean telling Jade she could be his cheerleader.**_

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader _**Dean: 'You can be my personal cheerleader?'**_  
She is always right there when I need her _**'My personal cheerleader?'**_

Oh I think that I found myself a cheerleader _**'**_ _ **My-my personal cheerleader?**_ '

She is always right there when I need her.

 _ **She got out of the ring and went to sit by the judges and occasionally came out by the ring to cheer me on. Pissing Seth off even more every time.**_

 _ **I think I'm in love.**_

 _ **THE END?**_

 _ **Tell me what you think. Please leave a review. : ) And thank you for reading my story. : )**_

 _ **Side note: For everyone who doesn't believe me about the flip. I've seen a guy flip ten feet in the air. I even said "Holy Shit." when I saw it.**_

 _ **Here's the link if you don't believe me. Or you just wanna see it.**_

daves4/things-no-one-will-ever-be-able-to-explain?utm_term=.kePpL9Pwj&sub=2230067_1176496


End file.
